The present invention relates to an audio signal correction apparatus, an audio signal correction method, and an audio signal correction program.
An impulsive sound (referred to as an attack sound, hereinafter) produced by hitting a percussion instrument, such as a drum, has a sound level that rises steeply and varies instantaneously. When such an attack sound is recorded once and then reproduced through a speaker, it may happen that a speaker cone does not vibrate instantaneously at the timing at which the attack sound was produced, a reproduced audio signal is deteriorated with slow rise-up of a sound level. This may result in that a reproduced sound is heard with a mild tone and slower rise-up of a sound level than an attack sound.
The cause of such a phenomenon may be a smaller number of windings of a coil of a speaker, the deformation of a cone of a speaker, a quantization error in digitalization of audio signals, the cut-off of high-frequency components in digital compression of audio signals, etc.